Hidden Life
by Unknown Scribe
Summary: Arguing with Sasuke again disrupts a mission. Kakashi wants it to stop so he uses a jutsu to swap their bodies. In doing, so Sasuke finds out something the blonds been hiding form everyone with a smile and a boisterous attitude. This is AR/AT.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Angst/friendship/ hurt comfort/ romance

Pairing: At later date

Summery: Arguing with Sasuke again disrupts a mission. Kakashi wants it to stop so he uses a jutsu to swap their bodies. In doing, so Sasuke finds out something the blonds been hiding form everyone with a smile and a boisterous attitude. This is AU.

**AN: Hey this just came to me. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"That's enough you two. We almost failed that mission because of your arguing. If you two can't stop I will be forced to make you walk a day in the others shoes."

"But Kakashi-sensei he started it," whined Naruto.

"Naruto-baka you started it," replied Sakura.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"There you go again. Why can't you just say something instead of that stupid 'hn' sound? Would it kill you to actually say something?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto shut up. Your voice hurts my ears," came the cool reply.

"God damn it teme. Get that stick out of your"

"That's it I warned the both of you. **Mind Body Transfer Jutsu**"

Both felt as though they had fainted and then just woke up. The first thing Naruto noticed was the bangs that touched his face. It was black…

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed that everything looked bigger. Then he registers that he couldn't feel the air on his arms and legs. He looked down and saw nothing but orange.

It dawned on them both at the same time. _"He swapped our bodies."_

"Now you have to act like the other one or I'll set up a training session with guy. Sakura you have to help them because if they fail you get the punishment with them. Naruto I think you had better tell Sasuke. Well Ja ne." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Damn,"_ was all Naruto could think.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into an ally way.

"Listen," Naruto began, "Don't meditate in my body ok. Now why don't you take me to your house an I'll show you to mine. You had best start smiling or people will start to notice. I personally don't want another training session with Guy. How about you?"

"Hn, Fine dobe"

"You actually have to talk _Dobe_ or we will never going to fool any one."

"Fine, Teme. Better?"

"Hn," responded Naruto. "My apartment is this way."

* * *

When they got to the apartment Naruto took the spare key down, slid it into the lock, and opened the door. He turned to Sasuke and said, "The key is in the left side pocket." He walked in and told him the layout of the house.

They left and went to Sasuke's house. When they got there, Sasuke showed him around and then turned to go back to Naruto's apartment.

Walking to the apartment, he noticed all the glares directed at him. Well more likely at Naruto.

* * *

When he got to the apartment, he finally had a chance to look around. Surprisingly it was clean for a teenage boy on his own; there was, in the living room, he had a couch, a TV, and a coffee table. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see a big kitchen. It had a lot of counter space and a good-sized oven. The walk in pantry actually held a big surprise. There was only one shelf with Raman and all the rest had things like cereal and caned food in the front on them. The back was empty.

The fridge was large and held vary little. He checked the expiration date on the milk and found that it had expired the day before. However, it was new and still had the tie thing on it. It really was barren in the fridge. He figured he had better make a list of food to get so he could survive the week.

However right now he wanted to explore. He went through the apartment. I seamed to be bigger on the inside then on the outside. There were two bedrooms and two baths. Naruto's room was, as with the rest of the house, surprisingly clean. Sure there was the odd Shirt or pair of pants but overall it was vary clean. There was a door off his bedroom that led to his bathroom.

Sasuke opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell of blood. Look the bathroom over he found that there was blood everywhere. Sitting on the counter was a kunai. It was the only thing in the bathroom. It to was stained crimson with blood.

The blood when he examined it was from yesterday. It could only be Naruto's. To be Naruto's though meant something that Sasuke did not want to accept. It meant that every thing they knew about Naruto was a lie. That his friend was truly in pain and not the happy idiot.

Sasuke Had to think. They best time for thinking was when one meditated. He went to Naruto's bed, tried to relax, and started to meditate. The more he relaxed the more he seamed to fall. Suddenly he felt as though he was falling through darkness. He landed in a hall that looked as though it was apart of a sewer. Having only one-way to walk he went with it.

After what felt like forever, he came to a large room that at one end was blocked of by bars. Held closed by a piece of paper with the word Seal written on it. Crimson eyes appeared behind the bars. They were eyes that could pierce the soul.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. Please review. Flames are welcome. Bad flames though will be used to cook Ramen.**

* * *


	2. Talks and other things

_**(AN: Ok I forgot in my last chapter to put in a disclaimer I think. Any way I'm only going to do it now for the whole story. Unless this goes over ten then I'll do another one. **_

_**I would also like to say I don't think that this is anywhere near being in the Naruto Time line So that makes this story AUish. (And I know that spell check has a field day with that word but too bad)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm glad that I don't own Naruto because if I did I probably would have made it way too complicated. **_

_**Warning: Blood, yaoi (kakairu), gore, and torture.**_

_**I may inadvertently slip in some Japanese. Sorry I'm taking three this year so I do know what I'm talking about. If I do and it confuses you sorry and please tell me, because I swear I'm starting to think in it. (If this author note gets any longer I'll have a page in just that.)**_

_**Kit **_ Author notes

**Kit **Demons, large summons, Justus

_**Kit **_Demons and Larger Summons' Thoughts

Kit People and small summons' talk

_Kit _People and small summons' thoughts

Kit… Abrupt changes in thought

Hi—kit—emphasized speech

_Kit _dreams and flashbacks.

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

Crimson eyes appeared behind the bars. They were eyes that could pierce the soul.

A voice as hard as Ice spoke. **"What is it… You're not the kit. What are you doing here?"**

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"**I see that teacher of yours dicited to swap your souls. This makes me laugh. I, pup, am The Kyuubi no Yoko** (1)**."**

"You can't be. The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondame Hokage. Everyone knows that."

"**Laugh all you want pup. This is no joke. I can't be killed. The only way your—Hokage could stop me was to seal me into something. Neither object nor an animal can hold me. So he did the one thing he could do. He sealed me into a new born. The only human container that can hold my power without dieing."**

"So you're that red Chakra he uses sometimes. But why Naruto?"

"**I believe that you have seen the Yondame's head. You have seen the pictures in the Hokage's office. The fourth one, if you give him whisker marks, looks like Who?"**

"Naruto. You mean to say that Naruto is Yondame's son?"

"**That is what I believe. Now for your second question. You are right now in Naruto's body's Mindscape, more specifically the seal area. As for how, I know the kit told you not to meditate."**

"You're here all the time right?"

"**Pup, stop asking stupid questions. Yes, I'm here all the time. I can't go anywhere."**

"I have a question then. Do you know what I found in the bathroom?"

"**Yes."** came the reply in an almost broken voice.

"How long has this been going on? Why have we never noticed? And what can we do to stop it?" the question came in a voice that held concern for the answers to come.

"**I think this started when he was 8, just a week after his birthday. That's the first time I had to heal slash wounds that he did himself that I know of. It could have been that I was just doing it subconsciously the whole time. Why – Pup – Do you care? He is nothing to you but a rung on you latter to killing your brother."**

"Why have we not noticed? Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and myself. We know him the best."

"**He is a lot better at illusions than you would think. He hides the marks in one. Contrary to popular belief he does scar. It's just that with me healing him he scars only from repeated injures or severe ones. He knows that you would see them so he has learned to hide them from you. To have found out, you would have had to watch him constantly for weeks. Now that I think on it, the shy one I think knows. Something to ponder."**

"Shy… Hinata? How would she know?"

"**She only watches the kit from 8 in the morning until midnight every day she does not have training or a mission. She's around him every spare minute she can be. But even then she I think only found out recently."**

"I knew she liked him but—stalker much. So how come she found out?"

"**The illusion he uses is a demonic one. He himself only learned of it recently. Before it was just his transformation. That has to be realigned every twelve hours or it disintegrates. **

**Then he had to sleep next to you and needed it to look like he was okay for longer. He is the only human I know that could do that just on want alone."**

"How do we stop this?"

"**I have tried and frankly I think you and your friends would have more luck."**

"Why are you helping us?"

"**I would like to live as well and as much as I hate to admit it I do like the kit. Now go away, it's morning and I bet that your sensei will switch you back today, as he knew that this might happen. Get out and leave me to sleep."** Kyuubi sent a burst of Chakara that threw Sasuke out of the mindscape.

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Naruto POV**_

_I bet they thought this would be hard. Though this is no cakewalk, I just bet that they thought that I could not pull it off. Ha! Well I guess that I should go to his house. Let's see, that one. Wow, he defiantly has money. Lucky. Let's see, I'm hungry. _

_Wow, Sasuke likes tomatoes. Lets see what can I cook. Man he never touched the flower, and this sugar has bugs. I guess a trip to the store is in order. Man no eggs either. Oh well. _

_Got a list and I'm going. I wonder if I can get the ingredients for a 3-course dinner. Let go._

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Dobe you certainly have a lot of explaining to do. No wonder he has power. Why would a demon sealed in him want him to survive? Come to think of it, should not the Kyuubi have tried to convince me to let him out?_

_I'm hungry. Lets see what Naruto keeps. _

_Man even the ramen is supposed to be expired. I'm going out for tomatoes and better food. _

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Normal POV still with Sasuke**_

As Sasuke walked into his favorite store, he noticed the glare that the cashier and owner was throwing at him.

Moving to the tomatoes, he noticed that the marked price was 499 Yen. The rice was 569 yen (for a 5 lbs bag). In addition, the milk was 299 Yen. _**(2)**_

When the cashier rung them up the came to 5598 Yen. That was triple what the sign read.

The smile the cashier wore just dared him to try so that they could do more to him.

_Man I thought that he only ate ramen because he liked it but maybe part of it is that he can't afford any thing else. _His musing stopped when he got to the street Naruto lived on.

There he found a group of people around Naruto's house. He was surprised to see that it was a mix of civilian and Shinobi. The Shinobi were placing paper bombs all over the apartment. The civilians were just cheering them on.

A Shinobi yelled at the crowed to back up because "this baby's gonna blow!"

Every one scatted when the bombs detonated.

Walking up to the door he was surprised to find the bombs had done no harm to the building.

Once inside he put the food a way, all but one tomato that he sliced up and ate. Then he decided to clean up the bathroom. After that he went to bed.

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Normal POV with Naruto**_

When he got back he immediately started dinner. Happy to have something other then expired Ramen. He was a great cook. He just very rarely got the things to make food and so settled for what he could afford.

Dinner cooked and eaten, he cleaned up his mess.

While washing the dishes he remembered that he forgot to lock his bathroom door. He was just going to have to hope that Sasuke did not go in there.

Well Naruto could do nothing without it looking suspicious so he went to bed. He had no Idea what was in store for him the next day.

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Hinata POV**_

_I'm glad the mission is over. I hope I was just imagining what I saw earlier. I'll just have to ask. Screw it.__** (3) **__I'll have to get help though. If I could just tell him I know about the Kyuubi and don't care it may help. Oh, please Kami __**(4)**__ help me help him!___

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

_**Sasuke's Dream**_

_He was walking around a room that was nothing but black. He ran into Naruto. He asked, "why do you, why do you hurt yourself?" _

"…"

"_Why would you not ask your friends?"_

"…"

_Naruto turns and starts to walk away. As Sasuke starts to run after him everything faded to black and a shrill noise woke him._

_**(1) Yoko means demon.**_

_**(2) I took the price from food from my own in my town of Casper. So they may not match up with thing in Japan. Sorry.**_

_**(3) Hinata swears a lot, at least in her mind, too polite to do it aloud. Have to love her. **_

_**(4) Kami means god.**_


	3. A Happy Birthday?

_**Hi this is chapter three. I'm trying to update monthly. If I get that down then it will be every two weeks and then hopefully to one week. Ok I plan on kind of derailing the whole thing with Sasuke going to Orochimaru in this story. Or at least having Sasuke have to take a look at things and consider them. I do not hate Sasuke or Naruto I just thought this was the best way for Sasuke to get a clue.**_

_**Kit **_ Author notes

**Kit **Demons, large summons, Justus

_**Kit **_Demons and Larger Summons' Thoughts

Kit People and small summons' talk

_Kit _People and small summons' thoughts

Kit… Abrupt changes in thought

Hi—kit—emphasized speech

_Kit _dreams and flashbacks.

Kit Something written.

_**Sasuke**_

Upon waking in the morning, Sasuke went to check Naruto's calendar. Today was circled in red and said, Happy Birthday Naruto.

"So today he is 13," Sasuke said to himself. He walked over to the closet and opened it up to see: Orange, orange, orange, orange, orange, black, ora… what black? Sure enough there was a black outfit. Having never seen Naruto in it he knew he could not wear it. He grabbed an orange thing and went to take a shower.

When he got out of the cold shower (the landlord made sure that Naruto's water was always cold.) He walked into the living and dining room to find it in shambles. The bookcase was in pieces and scattered around the room were the books and scrolls. Most were in pieces and the rest were barely still together. The couch was unusable and just needed thrown out. The dinning room table looked like it was better off, but the surface had things written on it in what looked like blood.

Walking into the kitchen was not much better. The window was broken, the fridge door was on the floor, and the tomatoes were on the wall; and for good measure there was even graffiti on the wall in the room.

Walking into the pantry it looked like it had been left alone. Well, at least that was good.

Fixing food he left to go to my house and talk to Naruto. This was long past due.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

On the way to his apartment, he was met by a mob. They started to shout things. DEMON BRAT, HELL SPAWN, and DEMON KIN. Now with how they were coming after him with knives and clubs, a smart person would have run, but Sasuke forgot one thing. Human beings rarely run on logic. So walking the back ways that would get him to his apartment fastest was very illogical. They waited until he was far from any of the ninja patrols and then they struck.

They ran after him when he was hit in an alleyway with a rock. Now you may ask why he did not fight but that is because it is a crime to hit a civilian for any reason. Now if there was a shinobi that were to attack him then he could defend himself. Not only that, but there were shinobi on the roof who had brought civilian up there so that he could not escape.

They finally got near and started of by punching and kicking him. Unable to protect himself he crumpled and lay there. Eventually they grew tired of just beating him and one of the villagers produced a knife. They proceed to cut his arms slowly and watch it heal. Then they nailed him by his hands to the ground and dragged the knife across his back. Then down his chest and around the seal. Must not let its true form out, of course.

They started in on this trying to make something that would leave a scar. Not an easy feat when they did not want to kill the kid and have the Hokage start investigating what happens on his behalf. They would be found. No one wanted to be killed because they had killed the demon that had so bewitched the Fifth Hokage.

For an hour they beat him and tortured him. When his mind was all but gone from pain, the ninja started. They made him relive every bad thing that had happened to Naruto. That in its self was so much worse then what Itachi had done to him. He relived all that was done to him for an hour. Though, in that time, he forgot how much had passed until he was pulled into Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

"**You are an idiot Pup. The one-day that it was stupid to be out of public sight. They will not attack in front of tourists. They need the business. Not even a ninja village is above the laws of commerce. A good impression makes money. Now it will be an hour before you can get this fixed."**

"Does he go through this every year? Was it always this bad?"

"**You have a lower pain tolerance then the kit does, so normally it is worse. They like their favorite chew toy. He screams so well. Now we have an hour until I have healed this body so that it can move. Some of those cuts were to make sure that he could no longer be a ninja. As luck would have it, I have had to heal these for so long that I now know how the male body is built."**

"Didn't you know before? I thought you were a guy."

"**That is so like a typical male. Yes you imbecile. Have you never heard the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"**

"…"

"**I have now healed the body, so get out of here. By the way, your body is moving toward us."**

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

As Naruto was looking for Sasuke he started to feel that something bad had happened, and he would be the one that would have to put up with the resulting crap.

He was walking in plain sight. Ingrained habits were had to brake. That annoying self-preservation instinct was hard to convince that he was not going to be attacked.

In one of the alleyways he passed, he saw a blonde mop on the ground. Only one thought ran threw his mind. '_Oh shit!'_

Yes, his body with Sasuke's psyche in it was unconscious in an alleyway. That meant he was in the seal area. How was he going to explain that one? Well as fate, or a very sadistic author, would have it, Sasuke at that time decided to regain consciousness.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**With Hinata**_

"That's all that happened. Nothing abnormal to report Hokage," said Shino.

"Dismissed." Replied the Godame Hokage.

Hinata turned to her teammates and said that she would talk to them tomorrow.

When her teammates had left, she turned to Tsunade and started to talk to her about a certain blue-eyed blond.

"Hokage-sama I found out something I want to ask you about."

"What is it about Hinata?"

"N-Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Her voice sounded almost resigned.

"I h-have a t-theory on w-why N-Naruto is h-hated by the v-villagers."

"And what is that?" Now Tsunade was worried. If she had figured it out she hoped she had at least come to her first before confronting Naruto.

"I h-have heard him c-called a Jinchuriki more t-than once. I w-went and looked it up in my c-clans l-library and it s-said that a Jinchuriki is s-someone who had a d-demon sealed within them. I t-thought about w-what we are t-told about the b-biju and it says that they c-can't be k-killed. We were t-told in the a-academy that the K-Kyuubi was k-killed by the Yondame Hokage. I t-think that was a lie t-told to the younger g-generation.

N-Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the K-Kyuubi. He was u-used as a l-living sacrifice to s-save the village."

"So if he is a Jinchuriki, what will you do?"

"T-talk to him and t-tell him I don't c-care."

"Well you're right. You're only the third to figure out something is wrong and only the second to figure out what."

"W-who else thought something was wrong."

"First was Shikamaru. Came to talk to me about a week after I became Hokage. Just told me when I asked what he was going to do that it was too troublesome to do anything. Then there was your teammate Shino. He came in here after asking his family why his bugs did not like to eat Naruto's Chakra. I told him it was something he would have to go to Naruto to find out. I have yet to see him back. If he knows or not I have no idea."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama for t-talking to me."

"Good day Hinata."

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

"Hey Sasuke what happened with my body?"

"It got beat up."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Happy Birthday Dobe." Came the cool reply.

"Shit. I knew this shit was going to hit the fan. I never can catch a break. Damn it all to hell."

"I want to know why you never told us you have a biju sealed within you."

"Met her did you? Did you have a nice talk?" Sarcasm was just dripping off Naruto's comment.

"I found out about her last night. Right after I walked into your bathroom."

"Find something in there out of place?" Came an innocent sounding reply."

"Tell me the blood in there wasn't yours. Tell me you don't try to harm your self. TELL ME!" He roared at the blond currently inhabiting his body.

"We had best get back to Kakashi-sensei and have him fix this first."

"Fine but you will tell me what's going on then. Got it?"

"Fine, fine."

Both boys started to walk to the Team 7 training spot.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata was desperately trying to find our blond hero and talk to him. She needed to tell him she knew and didn't give a rats ass about what others thought. Running through the streets and around people, she saw Naruto walking with Sasuke. Naruto seemed to notice her first and turned to her.

"N-Naruto c-can I s-speak t-to y-you f-for a s-second?"

"We really can't stay." Interrupted Naruto. "We have to get to training quick, don't we Naruto?" This was reinforced by a jab at his back.

"Yes we do. I'll talk to you later Hinata."

"O-okay. I-I'll s-see y-you l-later t-then."

"See you." came the reply from both.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

When they got to the training area Sakura was already there. Not five minutes later did Kakashi show up. Only an hour late.

"Well let's get you two switched back into the correct bodies. How does that sound?"

Both remained silent and walked up until they were standing in front of him.

Kakashi did three hand singes and the world went black again.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

When they both came to a minute later, they immediately started to check things out. Like hair color and reach.

Once they were both satisfied that were both back in their normal bodies did they turn and glare at Kakashi.

Not caring that his students were planning to murder him in his sleep, he proceeded to have them start training.

* * *

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

With training finished, they all left to go back to their respective homes. On the way home Sasuke ran into Hinata. She was looking quite lost. When he tapped on her shoulder, she jumped and immediately hit one of his pressure points.

She immediately apologized for hitting him.

"S-sorry. I am s-so s-sorry."

"I'm fine. Why are you wandering around the Uchiha district?"

"I w-was looking for N-Naruto's home."

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"I r-recently f-found out s-something and I think he can e-explain it to me b-better."

"Are you talking about him being a Jinchuriki or the fact that he cuts himself?"

"H-how d-did you f-find o-out a-about t-that?"

"My idiot of a sensei thought it would be a good idea to teach us team work by switching our bodies on us yesterday. I went into his bathroom and found it all bloody. Then I was meditating and had a nice conversation with the Kyuubi."

"I w-wanted to t-tell h-him I k-know and don't c-care."

"Well if you'll let me go get a shower, we can go together. My apartment is this way."

"O-okay."

_***(%)*Life Untold*(%)***_

* * *

_**Now what happens when they both go to Naruto for answers to all their questions? Will he be honest or will he still hide behind a mask?**_

_**I just have to say that trying to write Hinata's stutter is so annoying. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I take suggestions and would love if you review even if they are flames. They are always fun. Threats -- if they are vary creative -- might even get me to write faster. **_

_**Longest chapter yet. I'm trying for a ten-page length average. **_

_**You should all go read a story titled 'Uchiha Riz' by 1Aryana. She also beta'd this.**_


End file.
